A need exists for a method to treat animals, fish and crops with fluids that increase oxygen to the cells of these organisms. By increasing the oxygen to the cells, the organism has improved digestion, and the plant has improved nutrient uptake.
A need has existed to improve nutrient uptake for organisms so that living organisms more efficiently take in proteins and enzymes and other needed minerals for growth. For animals, the increased presence of oxygen keeps the digestive system in a beneficial aerobic state providing improving degradation of the food source. The present invention was created to address this nutrient uptake need.
A need has existed to reduce stress on individual cells of living organisms during the osmotic process, by providing increased amounts of nano-sized dissolved oxygen to those cells, particularly where water flows into the cells.
A need has existed for the petrochemical industry and the pulp and paper industry for a method which increases the presence of oxygen to bacteria present in the waste streams of that industry to improve biodegradation of pulp solids and other cellulose matter in those streams.
A need has existed to provide a method with low energy costs that increases oxygen content to bacteria used in breaking down solids and other materials in waste streams to provide improved aerobic degradation thereby reducing environmental problems and lowering the cost of clean up from these industrial processes.
Additionally a need exists for the petrochemical, and pulp and paper industry to have reduced energy consumption for remediation of their waste water ponds. The embodiments of this invention provides water with a lower surface tension and increased oxygen content, enabling the water to flow into and out of the bacteria cell, with significantly less impedance. This high rate of water flow into and out of the cell enables the microorganisms to reproduce more quickly, increasing colony counts, thereby consuming the waste of the petrochemical streams and the streams of the pulp and paper industry.
The methods of this invention meet all the above needs.